We're Not getting out of Bed
by awakenstate09
Summary: It was after Oz left Willow in Season Four, Buffy takes the chance she always wanted...Buffy/Willow slash. Twist of Fate belongs to Olivia Netwon John and the parody of I kissed a Girl belongs to Katy Perry...
1. Chapter 1

_**We're not getting out of bed**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part One**_

"_**I'm sorry Buffy I don't want to go to class." Willow said and Buffy responded, "Then don't." She dropped her bag and wore her pajamas and then jumped in bed with Willow. "Stay in bed with me." Buffy said and Willow responded, "Okay." Willow kind of surprised. "We don't have to get out of bed or this room." Buffy said and added, "You stayed with me when Angel broke my heart. I'm there for you Willow." So they talked and slept together. Giles called, Xander called and it wasn't urgent. So they stayed in bed and then Willow woke up she brushed Buffy's hair for a second and Buffy woke up. Willow then softly said to her, "Thank you." **_

_Do we deserve a second chance?  
How did we fall into this circumstance?  
We weren't so straight and narrow  
This is much more than we deserve_

A higher voice has called the tune  
Two hearts that lost the beat will now resume  
The gift of life extension  
By divine intervention

"_**Do you think maybe we would have been past lovers?" Buffy asked and Willow responded, "You mean reincarnation." "I found you, didn't I?" Buffy asked and Willow responded, "You did, you also found Angel." Buffy gave her that so what look and then Willow looked at her then said, "Would you be right here in a minute?" **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**We're not getting out of Bed**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part two**_

_It's gotta be a strange twist of fate  
Telling me that Heaven can wait  
Telling me to get it right this time  
Life doesn't mean a thing  
Without the love you bring  
Love is what we've found  
The second time around_

_**Willow left for a second and Buffy asked, "Would you come back to bed?" Willow jumped in the bed with her then there was holding?" Willow then played with her hair and Buffy responded, "Oh God, stop, I got cat died in my hair." "I'm still playing with it." Willow said and Buffy responded, "Never!" "You can't stop me." Willow said and Buffy pinned her down. Then Buffy played with her hair and Willow loved every minute of it. **_

Don't understand what's going on  
Woke up this morning, all the hurt was gone  
This is a new beginning  
I'm back in the land of the living

_**Willow kiss Buffy and it was very soft. Buffy kissed back then they did the kissing dance for a while then as they would laying on each other's side all they would doing is making out…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**We're not getting out of Bed**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part three**_

_**Willow and Buffy just went into the kiss and then they move their knees between each other's legs..They moan between each other and groan to the rhythm of each other with full sufficiency. They made sure that every kiss count and every single finger that moves into between their legs was great and gave them pleasure. This was there first time and Angel's hurt went away, Oz's hurt went away they were girlfriends for right there in every sense of the word. They stopped and then as they kissed for the next go-around, they slid into going into fucking again and then they went at it again like bunnies. They hump on each other and made each other climaxed over and over again then they stopped. Buffy held her Willow and Willow held her Buffy…**_

_**As Riley was never an option, the initiatives try to neutralize the Scooby Doo gang because Riley was a homophobia but it didn't fly. Dracula's appearance to Sunnydale was short-lived as Buffy was taken by him, it was Willow that broke the spell and Buffy killed his ass. Then it was that day when Buffy came to her mother who was very accepting and her father not so much. There was a custody battle of Dawn and Glory's interjection made it worst. Then the father was met with a mysterious death which Giles will never tell the details of. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**We're Not Getting out of Bed**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Four**_

_**Several years later..**_

_**Buffy's plan several years ago was to seduce Willow and be with her. Through the addictions, the death, the Sunnydale fight and everything like that. Buffy and Willow would together, they would at a karokae bar. "You're ready babe." Willow said and Buffy responded, "Oh yeah." They got up and they perform a rather different version of I kissed a girl.**_

_**Buffy sang:**_

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so with the girl in bed  
Lost my restriction  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna be with you  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

_**Willow sang: **_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
My boyfriend left me bastard  
It was so long  
It felt so right  
I'm in love with you after tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

_**Buffy then wrapped her arms around Willow and kissed her again.**_

_**Buffy sang: **_

I know what's your name  
It always matter,  
This is not a game  
Just human nature,  
It's what,  
Good girls do  
How they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
With you I want to obey

_**Buffy/Willow sang:**_

I love you girl, love you babe  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I love you girl forever  
No guys allowed here  
It feels so good  
It felt so right  
I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it….

_**All because Willow didn't get out of bed, she know has a very long relationship with her general, her slayer and Buffy as her Willow.**_


End file.
